Sacrifices
by Willful Redhead
Summary: Sometimes the good of the family outweighs what you want for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel McFadden hung up the phone silently. Everyone was outside which made it easier for him. He didn't have to answer any questions or hide his expression.

His life was complicated; much more complicated than the average nineteen year old. He had tremendous responsibilities and obligations. He understood that completely. And yet, he longed to be free. Looking out the front window, he could see them all. His brothers joking and laughing together. His sister-in-law smiling and talking to her eight year old niece. They had made some ice cream and sat around the porch eating it. The late September sun was still warm but there was a hint of coolness in the breeze.

His six brothers had been his whole world from that day ten years ago when a lonely trucker decided he could drive just a bit more before sleeping and dozing, crossed into the lane and the car that held his parents. If he closed his eyes, he could still see his oldest brother Adam's face as he told them that they would never see their parents again. He had been eight years old. They had clung tightly to one another, struggling to keep their parents dream alive: Circle Bar Seven.

Their greatest problem initially was that their parents had been killed just days before round up. They had an obligation to bring the cattle in, and ever determined Adam and Brian had made sure they had. They had all gone for they couldn't afford to leave anyone behind to watch the little guys, and so at eight Daniel found himself riding herd. He would never forget Adam's drive to fulfill their father's responsibility with Guthrie, just barely two, strapped to him, so he wouldn't fall off the horse. It had been horrible and wonderful all at the same time; they experienced a deep grief and an indescribable freedom.

They got stronger over time and managed to rebuild a life for themselves. Adam and Brian struggling to step in as parents. It was never easy and they struggled to stay together.

Then one Saturday, Adam came home with Hannah. He'd married her and not even brought her home once. Daniel had been stunned. He didn't think Adam capable of anything other than obsessively trying to maintain his father's wishes. And yet, he'd managed to find himself a girl brave enough to marry him.

And she changed everything.

It wasn't just that the house was clean and organized, or that she was a good cook. It was more than that. She brought out a softness, not only in Adam but in all of them. They tried to behave for her sake. There was less yelling; less cursing; more singing and more talking. He was still amazed that one woman could tip the scales against seven men.

Hannah made it a home again; a real one. The greatest evidence of it was Guthrie, who'd spent his whole life motherless. He had taken to her immediately and without the hesitation he and his brothers had. Daniel could remember, one night as they all sat around the living room, watching Guthrie rest his head on her shoulder. She hadn't even been with them a week at that point and he could see that she could give Guthrie something they never could; a mother's love. Seeing Guthrie so content made him ache for his own mother as though she had just left him yesterday. He had turned his face away, surprised by sudden tears. Only Crane had noticed, and later in their room had asked him about it.

"What was that?"

"Did you see Guthrie?" He'd asked him. Their voices drifting softly in the darkness.

"Yeah." Crane said.

"It made me think of Mom."

"Me too."

"He should have a mom. He deserves that." He wished he could see Crane's face.

"Yeah. And she's sweet." Crane said softly. "She's good to Guthrie. And she makes Adam . . ."

"He's a whole different person. Well, not different. He's the same but better. I can't explain it."

"He's happy." Crane explained. "We can't blow this for him. Besides," Crane confessed. "I like her."

Looking out the window he could see her now. Nearly eight months pregnant with twins. He couldn't look at her without smiling. He couldn't look at her without thinking how much he'd grown to love her. She was his only sister.

And now, all he wanted to do was leave her. He wanted to go away from her, from his brothers and from the ranch that his parents had struggled to build. He wanted to run

from all his obligations and abandon his oldest brother who sacrificed every dream he had to raise him.

It was supposedly the best day of his life. He had just had the best phone call in all his nineteen years. And he was miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

Crane McFadden walked into the front room trying to suppress his excitement. There was no one around except his sister-in-law who was trying to rise out of an arm chair. He smiled at her.

"Need some help there, honey?" He asked reaching a hand to her. She gladly held onto him and freed herself from the chair. Always a beautiful woman, but small, it was shocking to see her swollen stomach.

"Don't laugh!" She blushed embarrassed. "This chair is awful and I can never remember that until after I sit in it. Thank God, you're home!" She stood beside him and put a hand on his arm affectionately.

"Don't be embarrassed. You are always pretty. Where's Adam?" He asked her.

"South pasture, I think. Anything wrong?"

"Nope. You need anything? I'll see if I can catch up to him."

"We're fine." She said smiling.

"Well, don't sit in that chair until the boys and Izzy get back from school." He winked at her with a grin. "See ya, Sis."

She smiled. He and Brian had taken to calling her that; Sis. It never failed to make her smile. She understood what they were saying; what it really meant.

Crane couldn't help but smile thinking of Hannah and Adam's twins. They'd been so heartbroken after Hannah's miscarriage last year. They all had been devastated and the joy of thinking of those two babies waiting to be born was wonderful. Hannah was hard-working, loving, loyal, determined; she was a McFadden.

Crane saddled his horse smiling, just thinking of all the change that was about to come their way, and now, after his meeting with Timothy Springer, an even better change might head their way.

***7***

"Alright then, settle down." Adam said. "We've got news.". It was early afternoon and the whole family was gathered around the kitchen table.

"Oh no! It's triplets!" Evan said laughing. "Poor Hannah!"

"Adam, you are a monster!" Brian said laughing.

"Better triplets than quints!" Evan said.

"Funny!" Adam said.

"I look big enough for triplets, don't I?" She asked and they could hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Honey, no." Adam said softly.

"I was just teasing." Evan said horrified. "Hannah, I'm sorry."

"You look beautiful." Crane said reassuringly. "We all think so."

"We're sorry, Sis. We shouldn't tease. Forgive us for being stupid, yahoos." Brian said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm being sensitive." She sighed deeply. "I've never been so big!"

"Alright, if you're all finished insulting my wife, we can get back to the meeting. Crane?"

Crane smiled. "I went into Murphys today and while I was there, I met the President of Springs Industries." He looked up at them expecting a response but got none.

"Is it a woman?" Brian asked. "Is she pretty?"

Crane rolled his eyes. "His name is Timothy Springer. One of the companies he owns is a chain of restaurants." He waited again for a reaction.

"They want to build one in Murphys? And they want Hannah to cook?" Guthrie guessed.

"If they did, it bring in more girls!" Ford said.

"Waitresses!" Brian grinned.

"No!" Crane said losing patience. "Try and focus, alright?" He sighed. "They pride themselves on using local products and support small farms. They believe in investing in small independent farms and serving California produce." They all grew silent. "And beef."

"What are you telling us?" Brian asked.

"He's been here on a fishing trip and is considering investing here. Someone mentioned a local ranch, run by seven brothers." Crane grinned.

"Circle Bar Seven." Adam said laughing.

"Circle Bar Seven." Crane agreed. "He's coming by tomorrow afternoon.

"Tomorrow! No pressure there!"

"No, it's better this way. He'll see us as we are. Either we are what he wants or we aren't." Adam said wisely.

"This could change everything!" Brian said rising. "We could get some more land and expand the herd! Crane!"

"It is just a possibility. Don't get your hopes set." Crane said trying to calm everyone down.

"Too late!" Ford said and they all laughed.

"Alright then, it should motivate you to do your chores well." Adam said smiling. "But before you all run off to do the best job you've ever done, you ought to thank Hannah."

"Me? What did I have to do with it?"

"Guess who mentioned Circle Bar Seven to Mr. Springer?" Crane asked.

Hannah's eyes opened wide. "Marie." She laughed. "Well, then it's her you should thank!"

"Her too." Adam said giving her a kiss. Everyone filed out but Adam stayed where he was lost in thought.

Sitting beside him at the table, Hannah reached for his hand. "Your father would be so proud, Adam." She squeezed his fingers. "He is proud."

He ducked his head, and then rose quickly, kissing her cheek he said gruffly, "I love you, girl. Go put your feet up. We'll be late." And putting his hat on he strode out the door.

***7***

"You're awfully quiet." Crane turned to Daniel who rode beside him out of the barn. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Nothing's wrong." Daniel said. "I'll see you back at the house." He pulled on his reigns and turned his horse away from Crane.

"I thought you were gonna help me?" Crane asked confused.

"I just remembered that wind break, I was supposed to fix. I never did." He shouted over his shoulder and with a wave disappeared around a bend.

He'd forgotten that Crane could practically read his thoughts. He'd have to avoid him. He needed to make up his mind one way or other. They were waiting for his call and he had only four days.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything looks great." Dr. Ebbits told Adam and Hannah McFadden. "It won't be much longer now. "Twins have a habit of showing up early. It's probably best that you aren't left alone for long periods from here on out."

"And you said I was being ridiculous!" Adam said.

"Fine." She said. "But he's just saying this today. You've been paranoid since day one!"

He shook his head at her. "Independent women!" He said to Dr. Ebbits. "What can you do with a difficult and beautiful woman?"

"I feel like I had this same conversation with your father just last week. How can it be that you're the one having a baby?"

Adam shrugged. "Time marches on, I guess."

"Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Ebbits said laughing.

"Well, I'm sort of wondering if there's an easier way than actual labor." Hannah said nervously.

"Well, did you ask your mother how long her labor was? It is generally similar."

"She died." Hannah said. "I missed my chance. We are a parent-less pair." She smiled.

Dr. Ebbits paused and resting a hand on Hannah's shoulder said, "You know, as far as the McFadden family is concerned, I delivered E through G. A - D were already born when I came to Murphys, so I missed out on your husband's first breath. It doesn't seem that long ago that Guthrie was born. I suppose it isn't the same as having family there but . . ." He shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll take all the family we can get." Hannah said softly, a hand on his arm.

***7***

"Is your walkie fully charged?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Hannah sighed. "Adam, that's the third time you asked me."

"I just don't like leaving you all alone." He said.

"The kids will be home in two hours and I've got a fully-charged walkie talkie." She put her arms around his neck. "Now go on. You don't want to be late. I'm not the baby, they are." She kissed him.

"Alright, we'll probably be back around five. Don't do anything crazy or cook something fancy." Adam hesitated at the doorway. "You turned the walkie on, right?"

"Adam J. McFadden, Jr., get out!" She shoved him out the door.

"I was just teasing, honey!" He shouted through the door.

About ten seconds later he heard the crackle of his walkie-talkie. "Adam?"

"Right here." He said.

"Just checking." She said laughing. "Good luck. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, darlin'."

***7***

"It's a beautiful piece of property." Mr. Springer said. They stood at the far end of the southern pasture. Adam, Brian, Crane and Mr. Springer had rode out together. Adam had thought he would want to take the jeep but Mr. Springer was proving to be quite a surprise.

"I asked all over town and couldn't find anyone who would say anything negative about you." Mr. Springer said.

"You must not have talked to too many people then." Brian said with a grin.

"Well, Wheeler wasn't too fond of your methods, but I figured that was just sour grapes."

"Yeah, he doesn't like us much." Adam said.

"So it is just you and your brothers running it?" Springer asked.

"Well, we had help the first couple years. Friends of our parents helped out. The younger ones were pretty little so they couldn't help then, but since then it's just my brothers, and my wife."

"I heard you're expecting. Your first?"

"Yeah." Adam grinned. "Twins."

"Wow! Boys?"

"We are waiting to find out." Adam said.

"No better surprise. I've got three kids. My son is nineteen and I can't imagine him being able to take care of himself, let alone raise his sisters and run my business!"

"Well, you'ld be surprised what people can do when they have no choice." Brian said.

"There's always a choice. You could have sent the little ones to a home. You could have said it was too much. You could have sold of his ranch." Mr. Springer said.

"No. We couldn't have." Adam said.

Springer studied him for a moment. "No, I don't suppose _you_ could have." Adam looked at Brian who gave him a wink.

"Can you show me your books?" Springer asked.

"Sure. We can head back to the house and if I know my wife, there will at least be pie."

Hannah had laid out a full spread and after dinner and desert, Crane showed him the account books. Crane was a meticulous bookkeeper, and Timothy Springer was clearly impressed.

"I'm going to send my assistant out. He's on a trip now, say in about six weeks. You can hammer out a contract together. We'll need to determine specifically what equipment you'll need and what kind of investment I'm looking at. Circle Bar Seven is just that sort of company we want to be a part of. I see small ranches and farms like your as being the backbone of this nation. I'm sick to death of international conglomerates supplying our industries. I'll call you next week, alright." He shoots hands with everyone and they all walked out to the porch with him.

"Mrs. McFadden, thank you for that fine meal, but promise me someone else is going to clean up or I will be riddled with guilt."

"No guilt necessary, sir." Ford said. "We got it covered."

"Fine then. Oh and Adam?" Adam looked up. "As for Wheeler, he's got nothing but respect for you." Adam's eyes grew wide in surprise. "He doesn't dislike you. He'd admires you and your land. That's why he keeps trying to buy it." He nodded his head, and they all watched his car disappear down the driveway.

They were silent.

"That was good, right?" Izzy finally asked. Crane lifted her up and kissing her cheek said, "That was fantastic!" And then the hugging and shouting began.

***7***

Daniel wandered out from the barn. When Hannah's niece had come to live with them, they had converted their father's old office in the barn, to a small apartment. They called it the bachelor's apartment, and Daniel shared it with Crane and Brian. Since, Hannah's arrival, Guthrie no longer awoke to nightmares, and so either slept downstairs alone, or sometimes bunked in with Ford and Evan. Leaving behind his snoring older brothers, in the bachelor apartment, he walked over to the house. It was silent and dark. He sat on the front steps and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"You gonna tell me, now?" Crane asked sitting beside him.

"I got a call day before yesterday from that talent agent I met with. One of Tommy Noma's guitar players checked himself into rehab. They need a replacement."

"Tommy Noma? 'My Love is All There Is' Tommy Noma?" Crane asked.

"Yep." Daniel said. "They need somebody to finish out the tour; six months."

"But this is great! He's kind of a big deal, isn't he?" Daniel nodded. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I can't go. How could I go? I've got an obligation to this ranch. I've got an obligation to this family."

"It's six months, little brother. We can survive that long. You've a right to your own life."

"Really? What about you? What about Brian? Do you get to do what you want? What about Adam?"

"Adam's different." Crane said.

"'Cause he was born first? That's stupid. I can't do it." He rose and paced.

"You're going." Crane said.

"You don't understand, Crane. They need me next Thursday. I'd miss the babies. I'd miss everything."

"Those babies will be around for awhile and you can't stay. I forbid it." Crane rose and crossed the lawn and disappeared back inside the barn.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel found his family waiting for him when he came in from morning chores. They stood around the front room and he thought briefly of running back outside.

Crane must have noticed because he said, "Come on now, don't be a jerk."

"Be nice!" Hannah said.

They stood awkwardly and finally Hannah gave Adam a push. He stepped forward.

"Here. I dug this out of the attic. Looks like you'll need it." He handed Daniel a suitcase. It looked brand new.

"Adam, I . . ." Daniel struggled.

"It was for my graduation, so it's sort of from them too." He said quietly.

Daniel contemplated the suitcase meant for Adam; for college. A trip forever postponed thanks to a trucker's fatal error.

"Oh, Adam. I can't go. I know my place. This family . . ."

"This family is sending you out with all the love in their hearts." Hannah said walking to him and kissing his cheek.

"But I'll miss the babies." He said hating how whiny he sounded; like a kid.

"Just their first days." She said smiling at him. "You intend to come back, don't you?"

He nodded his head, unable to speak and threw his arms around her, hugging her as best he could. "I love you, Sis."

"Oh now," She said wiping tears from her eyes. "We got three more days with you, don't we?"

He nodded. They all hugged him then until Crane said, "Go on, you kids will miss the bus."

They all left until he stood there with Adam and Hannah alone. He glanced down at the suitcase and he could see the tag still there with his mother's handwriting clear: _The world is yours._

He sighed. "Thank you Adam. It should've been you." Adam shrugged shaking his head.

"If it had been, I'd have never found Hannah." He said smiling at her, a hand on her swollen belly. "I wouldn't really have known Guthrie at all, or Ford or Evan."

"You gave up so much. I know we never say it, but I appreciate, Adam. I do. We all do." He shrugged again and Hannah smiled up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"It doesn't seem right. You gave up your dreams . . ."

"So you wouldn't have to." Adam interrupted his voice gentle. "I made peace with that long, long ago. Besides, I gained more than I lost. Now, go call those people before they change their minds, alright."

"Yes, Dad." Daniel said with a grin and winking at Hannah, he disappeared out the door.

"Don't call me Dad!" Adam yelled after him. "I hate it when they call me that." He said his voice breaking.

"I know, honey." Hannah said reaching out to him as he turned into her, and pressed his face into her shoulder. "I know."

***7***

Crane stood waiting as his closest brother said good-bye to the rest of the family. Crane was driving Daniel to the airport in Fresno.

"Don't forget us when you're famous!" Guthrie teased.

He hugged his baby brother and turned to hug Ford and Evan.

"They are paying you for this, gig? Right?" Brian teased.

"Real money." Daniel smiled.

"Well, that's alright then." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "I guess I better get to it. Course I'll have half as much work now that I don't have to run behind you fixing your mistakes." He hugged Daniel tightly and disappeared out the door.

"You be sure to call or I'll worry." Hannah said holding onto his collar. She kissed his cheek. "Don't you forget who you are. You are a McFadden, and dearly loved." Only Hannah could get away with being so direct and he didn't bother to hide his tears.

"You be sure and take lots of pictures of those babies. And take good care of yourself." He grinned at her. "You're a McFadden too, Sis."

He turned to Adam. He had determined to not be a coward but to say just how he felt.

"You call us, if you need anything or just get lonesome. You remember how you were raised." Adam said swallowing hard.

"I'll remember." Daniel said. "You brought me up right." He looked Adam straight in the eyes. "You did real good. Thanks, Dad." There was no teasing now and teary, Adam embraced him, and despite the fact that he was nineteen years old, he kissed his cheek as he had when he was little.

"I'm proud of you." He said softly,"I'm proud to be Dad to you. We'll miss you, Daniel." He stepped back and still holding him by the arms said, "Go on now. You'll miss your flight." he squeezed his arms. "The world is yours, Daniel." Echoing what his mother had told him so many years ago.

***7***

The jeep was silent for a long time. Crane glanced at Daniel beside him.

"When Mom brought you home, she told me, 'Now Crane, this brother belongs to you just like Adam watches over Brian. You keep him close to you.' And I worked hard to do what she asked."

"You did great. I'll miss you. It was so hard when you went to Davis." Daniel sighed remembering how lonely he'd felt when Crane had left for school. He'd managed to accomplish a degree in three short years but it had seemed an eternity.

"School was a hard time for me." Crane admitted and Daniel looked up surprised. "Everyone seemed so young. They'd never had to help raise a family or keep a ranch afloat. We were the same age but I didn't fit in. It was lonesome."

"I didn't know."

"Well, how could I complain? Adam was supposed to go to school. I got to leave and experience the world; something both Adam and Brian never got to do. I thought it would be easy and I'd feel, I don't know free, I guess. But I felt a little lost and alone - especially at first. Maybe it won't be that way for you, but it was for me."

"Thanks." He glanced at Crane. "When you left it felt like I lost an arm. No one understands like you do."

"Yeah, I feel the same." He sighed. "I'll try and look happy Daniel because I am. I know it's your dream but, hell, I'll be so lonesome without you."

***7***

Crane was surprised to see Adam waiting for him on the front porch when he got home. It was nearly midnight.

"Waiting up for me? It's highschool all over again." Crane said walking up the steps. Adam handed him a beer and he sat beside him.

"I finally sent Hannah to bed, under protest." He raised his eyebrows at Crane. "She's worried about you."

"You know, I love that girl of yours. How on earth did you convince her to marry you?" He took a swig of beer.

"My eyes are smoldering and mysterious." He grinned. "Besides, who else can offer a girl hours of endless work running a ranch and caring for six orphaned brothers?"

"She's a lucky woman." Crane sighed. "Did you feel like this when I went to school?"

"Yep. It sucks. I was happy for you but felt torn in two." Adam sighed remembering. "God, Brian and I got so drunk the night we dropped you off!"

"I can understand that." Crane said. "And now?"

"Well, now I got a beautiful and determined wife who'll force me to talk about my feelings." He sighed. "But then she'll kiss me, so it comes out even."

"Sounds to me like you come out ahead. I've got no wife. Let me have your beer." Crane said.

"Nah, go call Molly." Adam said rising. He held a hand out to Crane and pulled him up.

"It's the middle of the night!" Crane protested.

"She loves you Crane. She won't care once you explain it." He hugged his brother. "I thought it was hard when you were all little, but it's harder now. I know you all gotta grow up, but hell, I miss you when you're gone." He turned and started to climb the stairs to where Hannah waited. "Call Molly." He said again.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam wiped his brow and looked down at where Brian worked under the tractor.

"Too bad Daniel is gone." He said. "What do you think?"

"I'll get it. I'm just slow. We should be up and running by the time you . . ."

He was interrupted by the crackle of a walkie-talkie.

"Adam?" Hannah's said.

"Right here." Adam answered. "You need something?"

"Adam, time to go." She said calmly.

"No hon, the movie is at six. We got plenty of time."

"I don't think that's what she meant, dummy." Brian said crawling out from under the tractor.

"No, Adam. Time to go to the hospital." Hannah said slowly.

"I'll be right there!" He shouted into the walkie-talkie and ran to jump on his horse. Brian

laughed as he watched his brother gallop full speed towards home.

***7***

Adam lifted his baby son in his arms and kissed his soft head. He hadn't stopped crying since Adam Jackson McFadden III and Jacob Brian McFadden had taken their first breath. He turned toward his wife who held little JB in her arms. She looked shockingly beautiful. He leaned in kissing her.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He said kissing her. "I love you."

She smiled at him and gently rubbed his cheek with her soft fingers. "I love you too, Dad." He smiled.

"I guess I finally earned it." He said sheepishly.

"You've earned it six times over." She said with a grin. He sat down beside her.

"Eight." He said kissing her again. "Feel up to the boys and Izzy? They are dying out there."

She nodded.

She had gotten used to the way they would take over the room and was always surprised when other people reacted to them. Her boys. A nurse had come in to check on them, and seeing them all her eyes grew wide in shock.

"Don't worry. These are my other boys." Hannah said smiling. "And Izzy." She smiled at her niece.

"How many do you have?" The nurse asked wide-eyed.

"Well, counting these two, eight boys and one girl." Hannah said.

"Oh my God!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Well, they've only been married two years." Brian grinned mischievously. "Give 'em time."

The nurse fled the room and they all gathered close, peering at their tiny nephews. "Here Brian." She said handing him her son. "Meet Jacob Brian, your nephew and namesake." Brian looked down at his nephew surprised by sudden tears.

"You didn't have to do that." He said glancing from Adam, who nodded at him, to Hannah who smiled warmly, and overcome with emotion he leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, honey." He turned away from her, hiding his tears and said softly, "Well, hello there partner."

Adam handed Jackson to Crane, and the brothers gathered around.

"Come here, Guthrie." Hannah patted the side of the bed and shly he sat beside her. She reached for his hand. "How did football go."

He shrugged. "Coach says I'm kind of small but hard working. We'll see, I guess." He smiled at her.

"You'll do fine." She squeezed his hand. "You can teach your nephews some day."

***7***

Adam watched his brothers file out and walk down the hall. Still smiling he turned back to Hannah who was nearly asleep. The boys lay in their little beds, miraculously sleeping.

He sat down on the bed facing her. He smiled looking at her and kissed her hand.

"Your a good woman, Hannah. You take such good care of all of them. You made sure Guthrie knew he was important to you still."

"I love those boys." She said sleepily. "And I defy anyone not to fall in love with that sweet baby brother of yours. You should have introduce him to me first. I would've married you just for him."

"Go to sleep, little Mama." He said giving her a kiss. "Better rest while you can, girl!"

***7***

"Boys! I knew it." Daniel shouted into the phone.

"They look just like Adam but with big eyes, like Hannah!" Crane said.

"She's okay?"

"She's great and deliriously happy." Crane said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Homesick now and again. I'm younger than everyone but feel a million years older."

"I told you. You doing okay though? We sure miss you and not just because the tractor's been acting up." Crane laughed.

"I gotta go, Crane. I sent a package. I wrote a new song but got stuck on the verse. See what you can do. Tell Hannah I wish I was there and . . ." He hesitated glancing around.

"I'll tell her you love her, you big chicken. Adam too, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks Crane. I'll call Sunday afternoon. Tell everyone, ok?" Hanging up the phone Daniel sighed and ran to climb back on the bus.


	6. Chapter 6

Guthrie lifted his nephew out of his crib and kissed his tiny nose. He glanced at Izzy who watched him.

"I'll never tell." She said smiling.

"He's cute." He shrugged his shoulders trying to act nonchalant. He carried him carefully downstairs to where Hannah stood cooking with Jackson, as they'd taken to calling him, strapped to her.

"Jeb's awake too." Guthrie said looking at his one month old nephew.

"Jeb? Oh that's cute!" She said lifting him out of Guthries arms. "Are you Jeb?" She asked kissing his head.

"JB." Guthrie said. "Jeb. I don't know. It seemed to suit him." He shrugged as Hannah handed Jeb back to Guthrie and carefully laid a content Jackson in the portable crib in the front room. He handed Jeb back.

She sat down and grabbed a blanket, ready to feed Jeb. "Guthrie can you go check on that roast for me. Izzy, I was starting the potatoes, do you mind finishing them?" They both nodded and Guthrie brought her a glass of water before setting to work in the kitchen. "Drink." He said mimicking what his older brother said nearly every day.

"Yes sir." She grinned at him.

When Adam came into the kitchen he found Guthrie, Izzy and Ford all hard at work. They were silent.

"Shh!" Ford said a finger to his lips. He pointed to the front room. Hannah was sound asleep on the couch, Jeb asleep on her chest, her arms encircled him protectively.

He gently lifted the baby from her arms, laying him beside his brother in the portable crib. He gently covered her with a nearby blanket.

"Hey!" Brian said coming quietly through the front door. He looked at his sister-in-law.

"Geez, Adam don't you ever feed her?" It was true that in the few weeks since the boys had been born Hannah had shrunk down to even smaller than she had been before the twins.

"She can't stay awake long enough to eat." Adam said walking back to the kitchen. "That smells good." He said, hugging Izzy.

"Well, Aunt Hannah made it we're just baby-sitting it." Izzy said. He smiled down at her.

"Well, Crane said he got him. Another couple hours and we'll be in the presence of a rising star." Brian said sitting at the table. Izzy crossed to him and climbed on his lap.

"How long will he be home?" She asked resting back against his chest, and Adam smiled. Only Izzy could turn his gruff brother to mush. Well, only her and his new nephews.

"Two days." Brian said.

"Wait til he sees the boys!" She said.

***7***

Hannah McFadden opened her eyes and stretched. She sat up suddenly, looking around.

"Easy honey, I've got them." Her husband said sitting beside her, his sons in his arms.

She lifted Jackson out of his arms. "What time is it?"

"Six. Dinner's all set and Daniel should be here in about twenty minutes. I hear this one's Jeb now."

She smiled."I like it. What do you think?"

"I like it too." She rose and stretched. "I've got ten minutes until one of them is hungry! I better change." She laid Jackson in the portable crib, and seeing his chance, Adam laid Jeb beside his brother. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You better start eating something, girl before you disappear altogether." He leaned in and kissed her. He was kissing her still when the door swung open and a familiar voice said, "Well, some things never change! Adam! Leave that poor girl alone."

"Daniel!" She broke away from Adam and threw her arms around him, and he lifted her off her feet.

"Good grief! Adam, don't you feed her?" He kissed Hannah's cheek.

"She'll eat when I say." Adam said with a laugh, as Hannah rolled her eyes. He laughed and hugged Daniel. "You look pretty skinny yourself. Don't they have food on the road?"

"Nothing like home." He said. "It smells fantastic!" His brothers swarmed him then, with Izzy hanging shyly to the side. "Get over here, you!" He said to her including her in the hug. Then he saw the crib.

He walked over slowly, with his whole family watching. He peered inside. "Oh!" He looked up at Adam who stood with one arm around Hannah's waist.

"Well, what do you think, Uncle Daniel?" Adam grinned at him.

"They look just like you!" He said surprised.

"I know, right. It's like mini-Adams." Hannah said laughing.

"This is Adam the third, but we've been calling him Jackson, and this is Jeb. Guthrie just gave him his nickname today." She reached out and pulled Guthrie to her.

"What do you think?" Hannah said leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh! I think I'm in love!" He said lifting Jackson out of the crib. "They're perfect!" He kissed Hannah's cheek. "You are amazing!"

"Well, hey! Give me some credit!" Adam protested.

"Forget it, Dad. I ain't kissing you."

"Stop calling me Dad." Adam grinned.

***7***

Daniel strummed his guitar quietly. He was happily surrounded by his family, his stomach full. It was bliss. Hannah and the boys had disappeared upstairs. "I'll come down when they're asleep." She said and the whole family laughed at her.

"Sweetheart, you'll see Daniel tomorrow." Adam said laughing.

"I can stay awake." She protested.

"Sis, you can't stay awake long enough to finish a sentence." Brian said laughing. He lifted Jeb out of Guthrie's arms. "Need a hand?"

"I'll take him." Adam said and the four of them disappeared upstairs.

"Adam's a dad for real! That's crazy!" Daniel said.

"So tell us about it." Ford said. "What's it like?"

"There's a lot of riding on a bus. There's a lot of waiting. And then a few hours on stage and then it starts all over."

"Are you having any fun?" Brian asked him.

"We've been all over Canada. Next week, I'll be in New York. It is amazing to think I'd never been out of California just a few weeks ago."

"And there are girls?" Brian asked.

Daniel grinned. "It ain't polite to kiss and tell."

"Daniel Robert McFadden, I'll skin you alive if you aren't being a gentleman." Adam said coming down the stairs. Reaching the bottom step, he grinned and asked, "Think she heard me?" They all laughed. Adam sat in the arm chair across from his brothers. Crane sat at the piano, a permenant grin on his face, watching Daniel.

"I wrote a new song but Crane I'm stuck. Lend a hand?" Daniel asked.

"Sure thing, little brother."

***7***

Adam gently lay his sons in their cribs trying not to wake Hannah. He slid silently into bed next to her.

"Its so good to see him." She said softly.

"Go to sleep." He said.

"He seems sad though. And he's so skinny." She rolled over towards him and wrapped herself around him. "See if he'll talk to you."

"I will." He sighed contentedly. "It is good to have him home."

"I just worry about him. He's so young still."

"I know." He hugged her tightly. "Speaking of worry, Hannah you really need to eat more." He looked down at her. "You are such a good mama but, sweetheart, you have to take care of yourself too, or you won't be able to take care if them."

"I eat." She said. He gave her a withering look. "I'll try. I don't mean to skip eating. It's just I get so sleepy." She yawned and rested her chin on his chest.

"I know. It's just these first days." He sighed. "I wish I could help more. I wish Mom was here to help you." He glanced down and was surprised when she burst into tears. "Hannah!"

"it's alright, Adam." She said sniffling. "I just miss my mom. There are things I wish I could ask. I can't even ask Grace."

He felt stupid. He should've known she would be missing her family. If he longed to share his sons with his parents, well, of course she would too.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't think. I should've realized what you are going through!" He held her tightly to him. "I keep imaging how happy they'd be."

"She loved babies. She was so good with them." Hannah said softly. "Don't apologize. What did you do wrong?"

"I should've realized. It's easier for me sometimes. I'm surrounded by folks who remember."

She nodded silently, and tears slid down her face. Adam reached out and gently wiped them. "Tell me about her." He said very softly.

"She was small - shorter than me. Her hair was still dark brown and when she laughed . . ." She began.

***7***

Daniel tiptoed down the hallway. He paused outside Adam and Hannah's door. He could hear their voices drifting as night closed in. Smiling, he continued downstairs to join his brothers in the bachelor apartment. He loved the sound of Adam and Hannah talking together. Even they when argued, you could hear the love underneath. Sometimes, when he'd come in the house, he could hear them laughing and talking in the other room. Instead of entering the room, he used to wait and listen. Not really listening to their words but just the sound of it. It was like music, perfectly composed.

He sat down at the piano, suddenly and began to write.

***7***

Crane looked up from where he worked and could see a truck moving up the long driveway, a trailer behind it. "Who is that?"

Daniel slid out from under the tractor where he'd been working and stood. Shading his eyes with his hand, he grinned. "The package I sent is finally here!" Grinning at Crane he said, "Come on!"

"What?" He followed his brother.

By the time, Adam and Brian arrived, it had been unloaded and the truck was gone.

"What is this?" Adam asked staring at the brand new tractor.

"It's beautiful!" Brian said circling it. "I bet when you turn it on, it actually starts!"

"I made a down payment." Daniel said. Seeing Adam's face. "It's my money, Adam that's what you said." Adam shook his head at him. "This is how I want to spend it."

Adam sighed, "Daniel."

"You said so. You said I could spend it how I want." He looked to Hannah who stood on the porch watching. "You were there."

"It is what he said but this is not what he meant." She smiled at him. "Thank you Daniel." She said walking down the steps and kissing him. "Thank you very much."

He turned towards Adam and Brian, Hannah still holding onto his arm. "McFadden's take care of their own, first. That's what you always say."

Adam grinned then and reaching out with his hand he patted Daniel's face. "You make it sound like we are a mob family. Thank you, Daniel."

They all smiled then and began to inspect the new tractor.

***7***

"What do you think?" Daniel asked.

Crane handed the papers back. "It's really beautiful." He looked at his brother.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Did you fall in love?" Crane asked.

"No! I just wrote a song!"

"Well, it just sounded from the lyrics like . . . Never mind. It's really good, Daniel."

Daniel smiled. "I'm glad. I wrote the boys a lullabye too. Mike helped me record it. When I gave it to Hannah she burst into tears." He looked at Crane.

"She can cry at the drop of a hat these days! She's exhausted. Most new moms have their mothers or mother-in-law's help out." Crane sighed. "We try to help but Springer's assistant will be here in two weeks so we're all so busy."

"I wish . . ." Daniel said.

"I know." Crane said. "But you can't be in two places at once."

***7***

Saying good-bye the second time wasn't any easier. Looking at his tiny nephews, Daniel felt ripped in half. He glanced around at his family and sighing turned and walked out the door, but striding to the car they'd sent, he remembered what Hannah told him as she'd kissed him goodbye; "You take us with you wherever you go, Daniel, so even if you feel lonely, remember you aren't alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah opened her eyes as bright sunlight flooded the room. She stretched, smiling and then sat up suddenly shocked. She couldn't remember if she had awakened to feed the boys, and looking around she did not see them.

"Easy now." A voice said. "They're fine."

She turned and smiled. "Marie!"

Marie grinned and crossing the room, hugged Hannah. She sat down on the bed. "I don't know how you managed it. Why didn't you call me? You are a stubborn girl! Well, I'll be right back with a plate and IF you eat it all, I'll bring your sons to you." She rose and turned to go downstairs.

"But they must be hungry!" Hannah protested.

"Oh, we used that milk you saved. We'll get them on a schedule so you can reclaim your life a little. Now, stay put. I'll be right back." Marie grinned at her. "You are so skinny! No wonder Adam was worried!"

She returned a few minutes later with a tray. She set it in front of Hannah and her eyes grew wide. "I can't eat all that!"

"Well, then I guess I get to hold those boys longer." Marie said firmly.

"That's bribery!" Hannah said.

"Yep! But knowing you, it will work." She reached out tucking a curl behind Hannah's ear. "Come now. Eat up. Let me mama you a bit, huh? My daughter moved to Oregon with that Jake."

Hannah lifted her fork. "What do you mean 'no wonder Adam was worried'? Did he call you?"

"No. He came and got me! Yanked me outside right in the middle of dinner rush!" She laughed. "That boy's crazy about you! He said you needed help and he didn't know what to do about it, and could I please, please come and see you. So, you are stuck with me for the next few days."

"Oh, Marie!" Hannah said overwhelmed.

"Well, truth be told, I'm ashamed. He shouldn't have had to come and get me. If I had thought about it for even a minute, I would've realized you needed some help." Marie looked down.

"There are seven other people in this house. I've got plenty of help." Hannah said reaching for her hand.

"Yes, but honey, they are men. There a few times in life, when you need a mom, and babies is one of them. Everyone around here is used to thinking about these motherless boys, although, that changed a couple years ago, didn't it?" She winked at Hannah. "But I didn't think about you. You must be missing her something fierce these days."

Hannah nodded saying nothing with tears in her eyes.

"Alright, then, you are stuck with me. Now stop that crying and eat every bite." Marie smiled and turned to go check on Jackson and Jeb. "I don't mind standing in as mom, but I'll tell you right now, NO ONE is going to call me 'Grandma'. I'm much too young!"

***7***

Daniel watched as they all walked off stage. They had a few hours between the rehearsal and the concert. He continued playing his guitar, and believing they had all left, began to softly sing the song he'd written.

"Hey, that's nice. You write that?"

He looked up surprised to see Tommy Noma looking at him.

"Uh, yeah. I was just goofing." Daniel said.

Tommy reached for his guitar, looking at the hand written music in front of Daniel. "Do you mind? Let's try it together."

***7 ***

Crane waited by the phone, and answered it before it had fully ring.

"Hello!"

"Crane!" Daniel shouted. "How are you? How's the ranch? How are those babies?"

"Ask more questions why don't ya? Everyone is good, now. I tell you, we were worried about Hannah. She kept getting skinnier and skinnier, so Adam marched into town and dragged Marie here. She came and stayed for five days! She made Hannah eat, finally and got the boys on a schedule so everyone is doing much better! Hannah doesn't look like a scarecrow any more!"

"Well, I guess he has some sense. Remember that time, he paid that lady $20 to go that stupid mother's tea with Evan?" Daniel smiled.

"Oh, I forgot all about that! He does have a tendency to panic when he can't solve things himself." Crane sighed. "Oh, that new tractor is amazing, Daniel! Plus, Brian got the old one running, so now we've got two. Can you imagine? Two tractors! Springer's assistant is coming Thursday. We're all excited about that." Crane told him. "How about you?"

"Listen, don't tell the others but Tommy's been performing that new song I wrote. He's gonna record it!"

"What? That's fantastic! Why can I say anything?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Daniel said.

***7***

Guthrie McFadden watched Mr. Taylor, Mr. Springer's assistant, suspiciously. Taylor was supposedly listening to Adam but his eyes rested on Hannah. Guthrie didn't like him.

"First, we can go through your inventory. Then we'll discuss, specifically what we'll need. Then its just a matter of figuring out what we need to do to make that happen. Then we draw up a contract. Do you have a lawyer because if not we can. . ."

"Judge Cameron will look over everything for us. He's a family friend." Adam said.

"Oh, well that will be good." Taylor said. "I know Mr. Springer already walked the property line, but I'll need to look it over too, and your books." He glanced at Hannah. "I'm sorry to be invading your home, Mrs. McFadden. It will be a few days before we get everything set up."

Guthrie stepped in front of her, and said, "The house is always full of lots of folks." Hannah rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I suppose that's true. You fellas need anything?" She asked looking at Adam who winked at her. Guthrie smiled, and pulling Hannah by the hand he said, "You said we'd take the boys for a walk today."

"Well, alright. I thought you didn't want to go." She studied him, but he ducked his head, hiding his eyes.

"I changed my mind." Guthrie said with a glance at Taylor.

***7***

"What's the matter?" She asked him. She carried Jackson in a sling and he held Jeb in another.

"Nothing." He said looking down into his nephew's face.

She stopped and stepped in front of him, and reaching up held him by his chin.

"You think you can fool me, Guthrie? I've had a good night's sleep for three days in a row. Now, what is bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Guthrie said moving away from her, but he realized she wouldn't be satisfied so instead he said. "Lots of changes, I guess." He shrugged looking at his boots.

"Oh, I know. I feel the same way, Guth." She put her arm around him. "I don't like the idea of you being thirteen. I hate to think how soon you'll be grown. You won't need me anymore."

He looked up startled. "Hannah!" He glanced at her face. "You aren't gonna cry are you?"

"No." She said quickly.

"Girls." He said as they began to walk again.

"Cowboys." She said but he reached for her hand.

"I'll always need you."


	8. Chapter 8

Adam McFadden collapsed in the armchair in their bedroom.

"Hi honey. Long day?" Hannah sat in their bed feeding Jeb. He rose and peered into the crib where Jackson lay sleeping.

"Hi, Jack." He said. "Remember me?"

"How did it go?" She asked and he sat down beside her and leaning over kissed Jeb's head.

"Oh, you know, Taylor's thorough."

"What do you think of him?" She asked.

"I don't know. He's a businessman, I guess." He looked up at her. "What?"

"I don't know, but sometimes it feels like . . ." She shook her head. "Never mind."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I like Springer much better. He'll be gone soon." He stretched out on the bed beside her. "I remember my Dad telling me once that he hoped to build our name so strong that people would stand in line for our beef. It's strange to think Circle Bar Seven will have a steady buyer. It is just what he had hoped for."

"Was he like you?" She asked.

"I don't know. I hope I'm like him." He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you are dependable, faithful," She raised an eyebrow at him. "You've got a temper, but usually only when you feel like one of us is threatened, or someone's being unfair. You feel things deeply, but usually act like you don't. I just wonder, what he was like." She looked down at Jeb who had fallen asleep. She rose and laid him down in his crib near his brothers. The cribs sat in front of the window seat.

"I guess. He was my dad, and I was eighteen. I thought I knew everything. I thought I was smarter than him. I was about to go off to college, and then medical school. I wish I'd known he'd be gone soon. I would've paid better attention." He sighed and she sat down on his side of the bed next to him. "There are some things, I know for sure. He loved my mother, and he loved us." He looked at Hannah.

"He loved this ranch." She said. "Even I know that. He was a good father, and he must have been a good husband because you sure are."

"He used to watch my Mom everywhere you went. He'd be talking to you, but if she passed through the room, he'd only have one eye on you. She was the same way." He smiled at Hannah, tucking a wild curl behind her ear. "She wasn't from around here. She grew up in the city, and had never even been camping before they married. You never would've known it though. She could hold her own with any rancher's wife. Dad said it was because she was the smartest girl in the county and could learn anything if you gave her five minutes. But she said it was because she loved him so. She couldn't stand to let him down."

Hannah slid into bed beside him, her head resting on his chest. "It must have been so nice." She sighed. "I can picture it sometimes; all that singing and working, and love. Even though they are gone, you can still feel the love. My parents . . . well they didn't. Well, the only thing my Daddy loved came out of a bottle."

"I know he was your dad, Hannah, but he was a fool." He looked down at her. "I thought it before, but I feel it even stronger since Jack and Jeb. No man would ever turn his back on his children. No real man, anyway. You . . ." His voice choked and he paused. "Well," He said clearing his throat. "You're a good woman Hannah. You deserve to be treasured not cast aside."

She leaned up on his chest looking down into his eyes. "See, she said. You act like a tough cowboy, but then you say things like that."

"Prove it! You got no witnesses." He smiled up into her big, brown eyes.

"I got proof." She said. "They are laying over in those cribs over there!" She grinned mischievously, and then he was lost somewhere inside her kisses.

***7***

"Hello, Mrs. McFadden. I'm sorry to disturb you, but is Adam at home?" Taylor stood on the front step, his foot half-way in the door.

"No. I thought he was meeting you in town?" She said. "He and Crane left about twenty minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't pass them."

"I must have got it wrong." He put his hand up on the door and brushed her fingers accidentally. She pulled her hand away subconsciously. "I guess I'll head back that way."

"Well, if they get to town, won't the hotel just tell them you headed out this way?" She asked.

"I suppose you are right." He said.

"You may as well, wait here then. Come on in." She held the door open, and led him inside. She had a strange sinking feeling that she tried to push aside.

"Where is everyone? I've never seen these rooms empty." He said looking around.

"Oh, the kids are at school and the boys are out working. And miraculously, BOTH of my twins are asleep at the same time. I was just cooking. You want some coffee?" She led him into the kitchen.

"Thank you." He said and she poured him a cup of coffee. She tried to ignore the nagging feeling she had, and turned back to where she'd been baking.

"You from Murphys?" He asked her.

"I grew up here, until I was about ten, but then moved away to Denver. My family was from here." She said.

"Ah, that's it." He said coming to stand beside her.

"What?" She asked stepping away.

"You seem more refined than most of the women I've met here."

"I suppose that would seem a compliment to you." She said trying to keep her voice from sounding harsh.

"Oh, I hope I didn't offend. I just meant that, well, you seem like you are out of your element." She looked up sharply. "I didn't make it better did I? No, I meant, you can certainly make a fine rancher's wife, but it seems a shame because you could be more than that."

He reached out and touched her hand. "You are very beautiful."

"I'm also very married, Mr. Taylor. Maybe it would be best if you headed back to town. I can have Adam call you when he gets back."

He laughed. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He took his hand away. "You can't blame a man for trying, can you?" Her look told him that she most certainly could.

"I'll wait out in my car. I've got some paperwork to finish." He set the cup of coffee. "I hope you won't mention any of this. I would hate for this deal to become cluttered with," He hesitated with great emphasis. "complications."

He walked away, and she stood frozen until she heard the front door close, and then she leaned against the counter. She went to the sink and scrubbed her hand where he'd touched her.

***7***

"Burnt?" Ford said surprised.

"I'm sorry, Ford." Hannah said. "I know I promised you the cake for the bake sale, but I must have lost track of time. I made cookies instead. I hope that will do." She seemed agitated.

"Cookies are fine." Ford said. "Don't be upset. I was just surprised, is all. I've never known you to burn anything." He looked at his sister-in-law.

"I'm just a little off today." She said.

"Well, I sure am glad it is Crane's turn to cook, then. It would destroy my image of you Sis, if you burned dinner." Brian said grabbing an apple. "Adam still out there with Taylor?" Her brow wrinkled on the name Taylor and Brian frowned.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Tired, I guess." She shook her head.

"So go lay down." He said. "Crane's got dinner. We'll watch the boys."

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Thanks Brian. I'm . . ." She turned and left the room. He watched her go, and glanced back at his brothers.

"Something's wrong. Did she and Adam have a fight?"

"Not that I heard." Ford said.

Guthrie said nothing but chewed the inside of his lip, wondering.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Hannah!" Adam called passing through the living room to the kitchen.

"What?" She asked. She had just put away the lunch dishes.

"I need a favor." He said.

"I told you, I'm not taking that belly dancing class. It isn't going to happen." Crane who had been sitting at the table spit out the milk he'd been drinking.

"I'm sitting right here!" He said cleaning up the milk.

Adam rolled his eyes at her. "Funny. No, I need you to stop by and pick up some paperwork from Taylor when you are in town today."

"Me? I thought you were going to meet with him." She looked up nervously.

"Yeah, but he's got some conference call thing he has to do, and that storm yesterday, busted up one of the storage sheds. We got to get it fixed before the rain. You just need to swing by the hotel and get it."

"The hotel?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know it cuts into your hour of freedom, and all, but it will be quick." Adam studied her face. It wasn't like her to complain.

"I guess, I could." She said hesitantly.

"Something wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"No-o." She turned back to the dishes. He stepped behind her and put his arms around her.

"Ford said you burnt a cake yesterday. Are you alright, honey?"

She pushed him away suddenly angry. "What? I've got to do everything perfectly! Why does everyone have to make such a big deal about a stupid cake! Honestly. Everyone needs to calm way down about a stupid mistake!" She turned and stormed off upstairs.

Crane looked up surprised and stood next to Adam. "What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know." Adam said surprised; hurt.

Crane put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe the kids teased her about the cake?"

He shook his head. "No, something's wrong." He sighed. "We better go work on that shed. Looks like a bad storm's coming."

***7***

Hannah leaned against the barn wall. "I need your help, but I don't want you talking to Adam."

"This sounds like a terrible idea." Brian looked up from where he was trying to repair the fuel line on the old tractor which had decided to break, again.

"Please." She said.

"Oh, no! Don't do that big eye thing you girls always do!" He looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Go with me into town." She said.

"That's it? I thought you were getting an hour of freedom. No babies, no brothers, no nieces."

"I just have to stop by and pick something up from Taylor for Adam, and I don't want to go there alone." She chewed the corner of her lip.

"Hannah!" Brian said alarmed. "Wait a second."

"Brian, it's not that big of a deal. I just was hoping you could tag along." She turned away from him. "But if it's too much to ask . . ."

"Hey, is there something we need to know about?" He said seriously.

"No, don't get all big-brothery on me. Listen, just tag along with me, please."

"I suppose we're going to leave Adam out of it?" He asked.

"That was the plan." She said.

"I'll change my shirt."

***7***

They rode in silence, but Brian kept glancing at her.

"I'm not talking about it." She said. "So, don't waste time trying to come up with a good approach."

"Hey, if he's been . . ."

"This deal is important to the ranch. I'm a grown woman. I can manage." She said. He looked at her. "Well, I'm a grown woman who's smart enough to know how to manage things. Look, if you are with me. He'll have no opportunity, and then I don't have to reject him, and the deal goes on just fine."

"And Adam lives happily ignorant." Brian said.

"He's happy about it, and it is a good deal. Just because Taylor's a jerk, doesn't mean everything has to get spoiled. And how often do you see him this happy about the ranch? It's like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, and I'm not going to be the one to pile it all back on, are you?" She looked up at her brother-in-law.

"No, I guess not." He said. "I'm telling you right now, Sis. If he gives me even a hint of a reason, I'll kick his . . ."

"Brian! We're trying to keep peace and _not_ blow this deal, right?"

"I'm just warning you." He said, but meeting her steely gaze, he relented and said, "Alright."

***7***

"This is Brian McFadden." He tried to make his voice friendly. "Adam said you had some paperwork for us." He spoke quietly into the hotel phone.

"Yeah, no, I can do that." He hung up. "He said he'd meet me at the coffee shop. He was out running errands. Listen, I'll go meet with him, and you do what you were going to do. No reason for you to see him at all, right?" She moved to take a step towards him.

"Hannah McFadden, if you kiss me, every woman in this room, will think I'm taken." He put his hand up blocking her.

"You work hard at trying to be a jerk, don't you?" She said with a smile.

"Well, it don't come easy." He said with a grin. "I'll meet you back at the jeep in an hour or so?" He asked, and then turned to leave.

"If anyone's interested," He heard Hannah say loudly as he left. "That's my brother Brian. He's single and a surprisingly good cook."

He turned around and shook a finger at her, but she just smiled sweetly.

***7***

"Well, you look lovely." Marie said smiling and hugging Hannah.

"You are a miracle worker, Marie. It is so much better now that they are on a schedule. We slept for nearly six and half hours straight the other night! It was heaven!"

"Oh, those boys! I miss them." Marie said.

"You're coming Sunday, aren't you?" Hannah asked.

"I'll be there. Are you hungry?"

"No, I've got my "hour of freedom". Ford, Evan, Guthrie and Izzy are all watching the boys." She smiled at Marie. "I've got a lot to squeeze into a small space of time." She hugged Marie again. "See you Sunday."

Marie watched her leave, but something caught her eye. A brown-haired man in a business suit turned and followed her. He was the young man she'd seen around earlier in the week. She turned to Sarah, one of her waitresses. "Who's that?" She asked pointing.

"Oh, that's the fella from Springs Industries. He's a jerk. He came in three mornings in a row, and kept "accidentally" bumping into me. And then had the nerve to leave a dollar tip! A dollar!"

Marie frowned watching him cross the street, following behind Hannah.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah paused outside the gate of the cemetery, a small bundle of flowers in her hands. She wondered if she should have asked Brian if he wanted to come along. She walked through the rows trying to avoid any patches of mud. The rain from the previous storm had made the world bright green.

She found their graves and split the flowers into the two vases. She read the headstones again. It had disturbed her the very first time she'd seen it; Adam's name chiseled in stone. It had frightened her. It still gave her a shock each time. She was glad his mother hadn't been named Hannah!

She glanced around trying to shake the vague feeling she was being watched. She reached into her purse and pulled out the picture of Adam holding the boys; his sons. She set it in front of his father's grave.

"Your grandsons." She said feeling self-conscious. "Adam the third and Jacob Brian, but we call him Jeb. We'll bring them by in person, just as soon as I wear Adam down. You know how he gets- his whole tough guy act. Anyway, uh, we are all doing well. They miss you and love you. I just wanted to bring the picture and say thank you, I guess. I love them all so much. They are good sons and I hope we raise our own just as well. Thank you for Adam. He's . . . you did such a good job raising him. You can't know how much I . . .anyway, thank you."

She was surprised at how emotional she got. She drew in a deep breath and wiping her eyes turned to head back to meet Brian. Perhaps, if she hadn't been fighting off tears, she would have seen Roger Taylor watching her and wouldn't have been so startled when he stepped in front of her blocking her path.

***7***

"Hello!" Adam hollered coming in the door.

"Adam!" Ford said. "You're killing me man! We just got them to sleep!"

"Sorry, _Mom_." Adam said grinning and punching Ford's arm. "Where is everyone?"

"Izzy's upstairs with the boys. She's reading again. I think she has read every book in the house. Guthrie's actually in the barn doing chores. Me and Evan are holding down the fort."

"Got that right." Evan said from where he lay stretched out on the couch. "Did you know how much work it is to take care of two babies?"

Adam laughed. "Yeah, I'm familiar with it. Where's Hannah?"

"Not back yet." Evan said.

"Maybe she ran off." Ford said. "The six of us were bad enough, you may have overdone it with the twins."

Adam glanced at the clock. She's just a little late. "Anyone know where Brian is?"

"Uh uh." Ford said collapsing in a chair.

Adam went out to the barn, but instead of finding Brian. He found Guthrie, hand-feeding, George, his pet lamb.

"Hey!" Adam said rubbing George's back. "He's getting big!"

"Hannah back yet?" Guthrie asked.

"No, but she had to stop by and meet with Taylor, so maybe it took a minute."

Guthrie stood, setting George down. "_She's_ meeting with him?"

"Yeah, she just had to pick up some papers for me. Have you seen Brian?" Adam turned to leave.

"Adam!" Guthrie said running after him.

"What?"

Guthrie looked down at his shoes. "Oh, I don't know. Nothing. Never mind."

Shaking his head, Adam turned to go. "If you see Brian tell him I'm looking for him. I hope has a good reason for not tagging the rest of those calves."

"Adam!" Guthrie said again.

This time there was irritation in his voice. "Guthrie! What is it?"

"I don't like Taylor."

"Well, he'll be leaving tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about it." Adam said still clearly annoyed.

"Adam!" Guthrie said again.

"Listen, shrimp, I've got stuff to do. What is wrong with you? Spit it out."

"I don't like the way he looks at Hannah." Guthrie said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Adam stopped and turned to face Guthrie.

"She doesn't like him either. He makes her nervous." Guthrie said.

"What do you mean?" Adam said again louder.

"I don't know how to explain it. He looks at her like . . ." He struggled to find a way to explain what he meant. "He looks at her the way a coyote looks at a baby calf. I don't like him."

"Ok." Adam said turning slowly to go back to the house. He stopped after a few steps and turned back to Guthrie.

"I'm sorry for being short-tempered, Guth." He said squeezing his shoulder. "Thanks for telling me." Guthrie smiled up at Adam who turned to walk back to the house. "Thanks for looking out for her." He said over his shoulder.

***7***

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was out for a walk and saw a friend." He said. "I thought you were coming by to see me."

"My brother was supposed to meet you. He's probably looking for you right now."

"You ain't got any brothers." He said. "You are all alone." He reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. She struggled and twisted free.

"I . . .I . . . got to get back. Everyone is waiting for me." She said trying to step past him.

"Wait, now. I've been thinking about this a lot; about you a lot. I understand your reluctance and all. But I just want you to know, I'm a powerful man. I can make things happen, and I can make things un-happen." He reached out and drew his hand along her face. She flinched.

"I understand what you are saying. Please, just leave me out of it." She fought off tears, angry with herself for getting upset.

"Now, why would I leave you out of it? You are it. Listen," He put a hand on her arm. "I understand, you are shy. That's alright. You don't want to be considered unfaithful. But sometimes we got to make sacrifices, right? For the good of those around us. You seem like a reasonable woman, who understands sacrifice, don't you?" He reached out and touched her hair, then brought his hand to her shoulder. His other hand was on her waist and he slowly moved his hand higher, and leaned in touching her lips with his.

Without any thought, she hauled back and hit him, square in the jaw. He staggered back angrily.

"Oh, you're that kind of girl!" He said wiping his lip. "Listen, baby, either way, I'll get what I want. And there ain't nothing you can do about it because I will shut this deal down. I've got that power."

She turned to run, but he caught her arm. His ring scraped along her shoulder. Spinning she kicked him, and then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark flash pass her. Brian had him instantly pinned to the ground and his fists swung wildly.

"Stop!" She said grabbing Brian by the shoulders. "Let's just get out of here! Brian! BrIan!"

He paused and looked up at her. "Okay, Sis." He rose and Taylor stayed where he was crumpled on the ground.

"You are in for a world of trouble." Taylor said slowly sitting up. "I hope you enjoy your small-time life because that's all you are ever going to have." He looked up at Hannah.

"And you can explain to your husband how you blew his deal all to hell, you little tramp."

Brian hauled back and cracked Taylor in the jaw again, sending him reeling backwards.

"You say one word to her, ever or even look in her direction, and I swear to God, I'll kill you!" Brian said rising. "You understand! You stay away from my sister or I will lay you out, and no one, not even your mother, who surely must be the most disappointed woman to ever walk this earth, will be able to recognize you!" He stood over Taylor his finger pointed at his chest, Hannah, standing behind him, held onto his other arm, pulling him backwards.

"Let's go! Brian, please!" She cried. He turned and keeping an arm around her led her over to the jeep, but she pushed past him, and climbed into the driver's side and starting the engine she drove back towards the main street of town gunning the engine.

"Hey! Wait a second! Hannah! Slow down!" He took the wheel from her and guided the jeep next to the curb about a block away from the cafe. "Slow down, now. Ease off the gas." She slowed the jeep and parked it.

"Hey, now. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Brian said his voice unusually high.

She covered her face with her hands and said, "What are we going to do?"

He reached over to put a hand on her shoulder but she flinched as though frightened. "Well, first of all, let's make sure you're alright." He said, looking all around. "Here, come on." He helped her down from the jeep and over to the cafe.

***7***

"I knew it!" Marie said angry. "I saw him following you, when you left here. I should have . . ."

"You didn't know, Marie." Hannah said. They sat crammed in the back office of the cafe.

"Hey, Marie. Where did you put the . . ." A voice called from outside.

"Talk to Eddie!" She hollered back. "I'm gone for the day."

"Drink this, Sis, come on." Brian said handing her the glass of brandy that Marie had poured.

"No, I don't want to smell like I've been . . . Brian, we can't say anything to anyone." His eyes grew wide.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He rose angry. "You're gonna cover for him?"

"Maybe if we don't say anything, he won't wreck everything." She looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Hannah," Marie said. "You are in shock. Did he hurt you? What happened?"

"No, he just tried to . . .when he kissed me, I hit him and knocked him down, and then Brian came. He didn't really hurt me." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Your arm's scratched." Brian said his voice brittle.

"It isn't bad." She looked up at Brian. "We got to get home. They'll be worried. We'll just tell them I lost track of time and ran into you. So we came back together."

"You can't keep me from telling Adam." Brian said. She looked up at him, and tears pooled in her brown eyes.

"Please, Brian. He'll just be hurt. It is alright. I'm fine. I'll be fine. He won't try anything else."

"Why do you have to be so damned stubborn?" He asked her.

"Promise me, Brian, please!"

"I'll make a deal with you." He said. "I'll be quiet, for now, if you let me hug you, huh?" She had refused to let him do anything more than keep a hand on her arm since they had come to see Marie.

"I'm trying not to cry." She whispered softly.

"We're already late." He said. "A few minutes more won't matter." He opened his arms to her and she leaned into him then. She was shaking. "Shh. It's alright. It's alright, Sis." He said into her hair. "Its okay, now. We're gonna make it okay."

She kissed his cheek, and stepping away wiping her tears, and said, "Marie, do you have any make-up around here?"

"Yeah," Marie said. She handed her a small bag and Hannah disappeared into the bathroom.

"You're really not going to tell Adam?" Marie said looking up at Brian.

"I promised." He shrugged. Marie shook her head.

"You're crazy, both of you."

"Well, I promised I wouldn't tell Adam." Brian explained. "I didn't promise I wouldn't say anything to anyone else."


	11. Chapter 11

"Where have you been?"Adam asked meeting them on the front porch. "We were worried!"

"It's my fault." Brian said stepping in front of his sister-in-law. "I ran into Paul Wheeler and we got into it." Brian pushed past him and went inside. Hannah and Adam followed him in.

"Fighting? What? Are you twelve years old? When you gonna grow up, huh?" Adam asked angrily.

"Adam, don't . . ." Hannah began but Adam interrupted her.

"What kind of example is that? You've got to reign your temper in! Mom always told you."

"Leave Mom out of it!" Brian said, suddenly furious.

"Stop it!" Hannah shouted. They stared at her. The babies, hearing her voice, began to cry. She turned and nearly ran upstairs to them.

"What did you do?" Adam asked. "She's upset."

"Leave it alone, Adam." Brian warned and turned and left the room.

Adam went upstairs and found Hannah feeding Jeb. Seeing him, she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was so late." She said and her voice sounded weak. "It was kind of a harder day, than I expected."

"That's okay. I was just worried." He sat down across from her, but she turned away from him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just missed them." She said.

"You were only gone a few hours." He said with a grin. He looked at her, but she kept her chin down do he couldn't quite see her eyes.

"I know but I haven't been away from them really."

He put an arm around her squeezing her shoulder. "Poor Mama!" He laughed. "Next time, I will take you out, okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Hey," He said, his fingers brushing against her shoulder. "You got a scratch on your arm!"

"I do?" She asked. "I didn't even feel it."

***7***

"He wasn't there? But that doesn't make any sense. I called the hotel and they said he checked out and left." Adam rubbed his chin. "He never gave us the final paperwork. You didn't find him?"

"No, I don't understand it either." She said looking away from his face. Crane watched her thoughtfully from where he sat going over the books. The four of them sat around the kitchen table. Brian shook his head softly, and looked at Hannah. He rose and set his mug in the sink.

"You're sure?" He asked again.

"Geez, Adam! She already told you twice. Leave her alone!" Brian said angrily.

Crane looked up surprised. "You kind of got a low flash-point, Brian. Something bothering you?"

"Nope. I'm turning in. Night, Sis." He spun on his heel and left.

"Night." She said softly.

Adam studied her. "Something's wrong. Something's been wrong. But you aren't talking. Hannah? Why aren't you talking to me?"

Crane rose and left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Nothing's wrong." She said. "You're just bothered about the paperwork."

"I am bothered about that, but something is wrong."

"Adam, leave it alone. Stop fussin'!"

"Guthrie said that Taylor made you nervous." He looked at her.

"Well, of course he did! He's making decisions about this ranch." He said nothing for a long minute. She rose slowly and wrapped her arms around Adam. "It doesn't matter, now." She sighed deeply. "I need you to just trust me, alright. Please, Adam, just let it go."

He looked into her brown eyes and sighing said, "I'll try, but girl, don't think you can fool me into believing it's nothing." He looked her in the eyes and she swallowed down a sob. "I'm in you, you know. Lying to me is lying to yourself." He kissed her and walked away.

She stood at the kitchen table, utterly alone. Overwhelmed, she sat down heavily, her legs shaking and put her head down. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Guthrie.

"You forgot to get my cleats." His tone was not accusatory but sad.

"I did. Honey, I'm sorry." She reached out and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'll ask Brian to get some and bring them to practice. Don't worry, Hannah." He sat down next to her.

"It's late." She said. "You should be in bed."

"So should you." He looked at her and she could remember the very first time she saw him - he'd looked up at her with those same sweet eyes.

"I'm not good company just now." She said.

"I know." He rested his chin on his hand. "Remember that stupid essay - the one that got me all upset?"

"I remember." She rested her head on her arms but turned sideways so she could see him.

"You said our secrets own us." He looked at her.

She sat up surprised. "You been following me around?" she asked.

"No, but I pay attention to detail. And you look, like I did. I felt a million times better after I talked - a billion times better."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You are such a comfort to me, boy. You know that? Someday when I meet your Mama, I'm going thank her for loaning me all her boys, but especially for you." She kissed him again and rising, turned to go.

"Night, Mom." He said with a wink.

"Night, Son." She said.

***7***

"Daniel?" Billy, Tommy's assistant, called out.

"Yeah?" Daniel said putting his guitar in a case.

"Tommy needs you in the interview room."

"Me?" Daniel looked up surprised but followed him into the small room filled with Tommy, his agent and three reporters.

"Ah, here he is now! This is Daniel McFadden. He wrote it. So you can ask him about it."

He motioned Daniel wide-eyed to a chair.

Later, after the reporters were gone the two sat alone.

"Why'd you do that? You didn't have to let them talk to me. Why'd you let me keep the rights to the song? I showed the contract to a family friend of ours and he said it was very generous."

"I wrote 'My Love is All There Is' when I was fifteen for this girl I had a crush on. When I got my first record deal, it went straight to number one. Everyone was singing something I wrote - 'cept, I don't own it anymore."

"What?"

"The record label does, it happens all the time. Record contracts are tricky things. That song made someone rich. It just wasn't me. If I ever leave this label; I have to leave the song behind. How could I turn around and do the same to you?"

"Still, it's generous of you."

"Well, I'm hedging my bets. I was wondering if you consider sticking with me after the tour is over. We gotta record a new album and then another tour." Tommy said.

"That's! That's. I really appreciate it. I gotta talk to my brothers though."

Tommy smiled, "I know your family's important to you. There's down-time in between, so you'll be able to see them. But life on the road is pretty grinding. Just tell me you'll consider it."

"I'd be crazy not to consider it." He looked at Tommy. "You been on the road since you were fifteen?"

"Pretty much. It's better now, I guess. When we were smaller time, it was really rough, and you never knew if you'd get paid. I've got smarter about the business end of things. Something to keep in mind, when you're considering working for me. I could make sure you don't sleep in a box somewhere."

"I'll keep it in mind." Daniel grinned. "Must've been lonely. 'Course I've spent my life surrounded by six brothers, so I guess my idea of lonely might not be the same."

"I never heard that story about your folks and all 'til they asked you about it. That's a pretty crappy deal. It must've been hard on you."

"It was harder on my oldest brothers. They set everything else aside for us."

"Family." Tommy said raising a soda can to Daniel.

"Ain't nothing else like it." Daniel said bumping his water bottle against Tommy's soda can.

"Amen to that." Tommy said. "And what will your family say when this article comes out?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out." He looked up at Tommy. "I got two brand new nephews. They are just about to turn three months old."

"Got a picture?" Tommy asked.

"I got fifteen pictures." Daniel grinned.

"I had a feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

The afternoon sun shone brightly, but the air was crisp and cold. The twins lay in their portacrib on the porch. Jeb was sleeping, but Jackson lay looking up at the sky and kicking his feet and arms, happily. Izzy reached down into the crib and lifted him into her arms.

"He alright?" Hannah called from where she worked in the garden.

"He's happy." Izzy said kissing his head.

Hannah smiled at her niece who had moved to sit down on the porch, setting Jackson carefully on the blanket. She held a plastic set of brightly colored keys over him. He kicked his legs and arms excitedly as she did.

Hannah turned back to the apple tree she was pruning. In the distance she could hear Adam, Brian and Crane as they came from the barn.

"Yeah, but if we don't repair that stretch of fence soon, we're going to spend more time looking for cows than anything else." Crane was saying.

"I just want to know what's happening with Springer before we go spending money." Adam said. In the two days, since Roger Taylor had left town, Adam had left messages with Timothy Springer's secretary. The only message he got in reply was that Mr. Springer would be in contact with Adam soon.

"Need help?" Adam asked seeing Hannah.

"I'm just about finished." She said smiling. "Your timing is perfect."

"It usually is." He said winking at her, and she grinned. As long as they avoided the topic of Roger Taylor, they were in perfect harmony, but beneath their usual warmth was a strangeness that he found disturbing. Yesterday, when he'd passed by the bathroom while she showered, he thought he could hear her crying, but later she acted as though nothing was wrong. He wanted to ask her about it, but didn't, afraid she would lie to him. It was a horrible feeling and he was at a loss how to repair it. It was as though there was great chasm between them and he was powerless to cross it.

"Who is that?" Crane asked as they saw a car turn into their driveway. "You expecting company?"

"Nope." Adam said. They all stood together as the car pulled up and the door opened, revealing Timothy Springer himself.

"Hello!" Adam said surprised. "We weren't expecting you. Thank you for coming all this way." He walked over and shook his hand.

"Under the circumstances it was the least I could do." Mr. Springer said, and Adam furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Under the circumstances? What circumstances?" Adam asked.

"Brian?" Hannah said looking at him with fear on her face.

"It's going to be okay." He said to her. Turning to Crane he continued. "Hey, why don't you help Izzy take the boys inside." Crane stared at Brian, ready to protest, but seeing his eyes, he simply nodded and walked to the porch. He helped Izzy inside and then came back out and stood at the edge of the porch, watching.

Mr. Springer turned toward Hannah, "You can't know how sorry I am." He said and she stepped back in surprise.

"Oh, well . . ." She fumbled for words.

He turned to Adam. "I want you to understand that I take this matter seriously. I fully support whatever your decision is. He in no way, represents me, or this company. I understand completely if you choose not to sign the contract, and will even recommend you to other businessmen, I know. He no longer works for me, to say the least and if you should choose to press charges, I would lend whatever help I can."

Adam stared at Springer. "What are you talking about? Hannah, what is he talking about?"

Timothy Springer's mouth opened in surprise. He turned to Hannah. "You didn't tell him?" She shook her head. "You wanted to protect the deal? You thought . . ."

"This ranch is important to us." She said after a time.

Timothy Springer turned to Adam, "Wow, I . . . you've a good wife, Adam. And I am afraid I've complicated things immensely for her." He turned back to Hannah. "You want me to tell him?"

"Tell me what? What happened?" Adam had moved from being afraid to angry. "Hannah Joy McFadden, how did you get that scratch on your arm?"

"He hurt you?" Springer turned pale. "Mrs. McFadden, I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean he hurt you? Who? Taylor? Hannah, what the hell's going on?" Adam's face was white and his hands shook.

"Adam, I . . . listen, it wasn't that big of a deal at first. He was just pushy, and too friendly." She swallowed hard. "I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself."

"What? You never said anything? Hannah?" He turned and threw his hat down at the ground.

"Mr. McFadden, I'm sorry for blindsiding you. Your brother contacted me and told me that Roger Taylor had aggressively pursued your wife. He told me he threatened to shut the whole deal down if she wasn't cooperative. I can't begin to express how sorry I am. I've a wife and two daughters. No woman should be treated like that." He looked from Adam to Hannah, and said, "I think its best I leave now. I'll be in Murphys. I'm staying here until this matter is resolved. I'll contact you this evening." He turned and headed back to the car, "Brian, thank you for contacting me." They all silently watched the car disappear. Crane walked down the steps and stood beside Brian. All three men stared at her.

"What the hell?" Adam exploded. "You called him? Brian you _knew_ about this?"

"Listen, I took care of it. Well, actually, Hannah took care of it. And she insisted that we not say anything to you. She didn't want to mess up the deal with Springer." Brian explained realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Are you alright?" Crane asked her and she nodded her head. "You sure?"

"What do you mean she took care of it? Took care of what? Why didn't you say something? I sent her to meet with that bastard - I sent her alone!"

"Listen, I don't know if you've met the lady," Brian said gesturing toward Hannah, "But she can be pretty damn stubborn." He stared at Adam. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. You are right." He looked over at Hannah. "I'm sorry, honey, but he's right. You should've told him. You can't keep secrets from him, even if you think its protecting him."

She still hadn't spoken a word since Springer had left. Crane nudged Brian in the ribs and said,"Listen, we got the kids. Don't worry about anything here." He stepped to her, and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Sis, it'll be alright, huh." She nodded her head softly. He and Brian went inside the house.

Hannah stood silent, and Adam turned and picked up his hat. He stepped closer so that he stood just in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked sharply, and she looked up into his eyes. Her own eyes filled with tears, and she turned away from him.

"I took Brian with me because I didn't want to meet him alone. I have some sense, you know. And Brian arranged to meet with him, so that I wouldn't have to at all. I thought that would be the end of it. He was leaving the next day."

"You could have told me. Hannah, I sent you to him!" Adam said.

She sighed and crossed the yard and sat down on a low stone wall that separated the yard from the garden. Adam put his hat back on his head, and followed her.

"You didn't know, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I was upset and worried about the deal. This ranch means something to me too. Anyway, he told Brian to meet him at the cafe, but didn't show up. I had gone out to the cemetery." She looked up into his face, his eyes wide.

"Why did you go there?" His voice still strained but softer.

"I took a picture of you and the boys. I don't know. I wanted to share them with their grandparents." She looked up at him.

Overwhelmed with too many emotions, he ran his hand through his hair, and said, "Alright, that's really sweet, but I'm way too angry to even . . . I'll remember that later. What happened?"

She sighed, "He must have followed me there and there was no one else around." She looked down, ashamed. "He said he would make the deal go away if I said anything, and he . . .tried to . . . he grabbed me and . . ."

"He put his hands on you?" Adam's voice was sharp and unfamiliar to her.

"He tried to. He tried to kiss me, but I hit him and knocked him back and tried to run. He grabbed me, but Brian came then and knocked him flat out. Brian would have probably killed him, but I made him leave." Her voice had faded away to near silence.

"He put his hands on you." Adam said again. "And you didn't tell me."

"I thought, if I didn't say anything about it, he wouldn't ruin the deal. He was a jerk Adam. I was a waitress from the time I was seventeen, I've faced jerks before."

He turned away from her, fighting a wave of rage. Adrenaline poured through his system, and he drew in deep breaths to calm himself.

"Adam, I'm sorry." She said. "I know it was wrong for me not to say anything. I know that, okay. I was upset and ashamed."

"Ashamed? Why are you ashamed?" He moved closer to her.

"I don't know. I just am." She kept her head down.

"So, he treats you . . ." He struggled. "And _you_ feel ashamed?"

He knelt in front of her, but she kept her head down. "You think I'd care about the ranch more than you? You think that I would want you to sacrifice yourself like that?"

"I just thought if I could keep him away long enough, he would be gone, and we wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. He was going to leave, and why should you be upset?"

He sat back on his heels and rubbed a hand over his face. He looked at her. She sat hunched, her face down. He remembered the very first time he'd seen her. She was at the cafe, of course, and talking to another one of the waitresses. As he passed by her, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and then she'd smiled, and he had melted. If he were completely honest that was the exact moment when he realized he had to marry her. And after being married to her just two years, he couldn't look at her without being flooded with memories of their days and nights together. He couldn't even remember anymore what his life had been like before. No one knew him or understood him better. And looking at her now, he could imagine how miserable she had been - desperately struggling to protect him, and the ranch.

"Hey," He said "Hannah?" She kept her chin low. He reached out and with gentle fingers, lifted her chin.

She was crying.

"Hey now," He said and moving beside her, he pulled her into his arms and she wept against his shoulder.

"You listen to me girl," He said with his arms tight around her, "There ain't nothing in this wide world more important than you. This ranch? It's just dirt and trees and cows, but you? You are the blood in my veins."

***7***

It was nearly eleven p.m., the younger kids were all in bed. Guthrie had bunked in with Ford and Evan. Brian, Crane, Adam and Hannah sat around the fire in the front room. Crane sat on the couch and Hannah and Adam shared the armchair. She lay with her head resting on his shoulder. Brian stood next to the fireplace, warming his hands.

"He'll be here around 10 a.m." Adam said.

"Seems to me, we can get any deal we want, now." Crane said.

"No doubt of that." Brian said.

"What do you think? We don't have to sign anything. How do you feel about it?" Adam asked Hannah.

"Oh, I like Springer, and we won't have to worry about . . . him anymore." She sighed. "It's your ranch, you boys should decide."

"Its our ranch, Sis." Brian said.

"We decide together. That's the way it has always been, even with Mom and Dad." Crane said.

"I don't have any problems with working with him." She said. "And its good for the ranch, isn't it?"

Adam nodded. "The only things that are good for this ranch, are things that are good for this family."

"Dad, used to say that all the time." Brian said with a grin.

"He did." Adam said.

Hannah kissed his cheek and rose, "I'm going up. The boys will be hungry in about twenty minutes." She crossed to where Brian stood. "I'm sorry, Brian. I should never have . . ."

"Don't worry about it." He said interrupting her. "It is pretty rare that I know something he doesn't." He said gesturing towards Adam. "I'm sorry, I let you go off alone like that."

"You didn't know he was following me." She said.

"I had a bad feeling about it all though, and I should've listened to my gut."

"Thanks for looking out for me." She said and standing on tiptoe, she kissed his cheek. "Another couple of years and you might actually start to like me." She winked at him and turned to go upstairs.

"Night, Sis." Crane said and she reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Night."

"I'll be up in a minute." Adam said. She was just stepping on the first step, when Brian turned and called to her.

"Hannah," He said and came to stand at the foot of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Listen, I know I gave you a hard time at first, and I tease you all the time, but uh . . ." He looked down at the ground embarrassed. "Well, I guess, I just I'm real glad you're here, and um, I . . . uh, well, I love you."

She smiled at him and reaching across the rail, put her arms around him. "I love you too, Brian."

He watched her climb the stairs and disappear into the bedroom. He could feel his brothers' eyes boring into him. Sighing he turned around waiting for a barrage of teasing.

"Well, I've had enough excitement for one day." Crane said. "I'm going to bed. Looks like Circle Bar Seven hits the big time tomorrow."

"Looks like it." Brian said relieved that they hadn't teased him.

"The only thing missing is Daniel." Adam said. "He hasn't called in five days. Remind me to lecture him when he calls. I'm always so happy to hear his voice, I forget."

"There's only four more months of tour left." Crane said. "Seems like a long time."

"Try three years of college, brother." Brian said. "You want to talk about a long time."

"Yeah." Adam said looking up at Crane.

"Well, it's nice to know I was missed." Crane said. "Good night!"

"Good night." Adam and Brian said.

"You alright?" Brian asked Adam after Crane had left.

"Yeah, I guess. If I work at it, I can still be mad at you, but I'm grateful too. If you hadn't been there . . ."

"Nah, Hannah can hold her own, and he was a city boy. She could have snapped him in half."

"I wish I'd had my chance." Adam said staring out the window. "I would have . . ."

"I say this, if we ever see him again, which is highly unlikely considering the low number of people who wander through Murphys, but if we ever do, I'll hold him down, and you can make an end of him."

"That's a deal." Adam said. "Thanks, Brian. Thanks for all you did. Not just jumping in like you did, but calling Springer, and keeping your promise to her - even though it meant not telling me. You did a good job of taking care of her. I appreciate it. 'Course you've done a good job of taking care of all of us, for a long time now, so I guess it's no surprise."

"Ah, don't get all mushy on me, Adam. Geez!" Brian said punching him in the arm. "I'm going to bed before you start hugging."

"Too late." Adam said embracing his brother.

"Ah, geez." Brian said pushing him back, "Go hug your girl."

Laughing Adam punched Brian back, and said, "I will." He turned and took the stairs two at a time.

***7***

Adam sat in the armchair in their bedroom, watching as Hannah lay Jeb in his crib. She gently tucked a blanket around him and stood gazing down at the boys surrounded by a halo of moonlight.

"Come here." He said holding out his hand to her. She crossed to the chair and he pulled her down and into his arms.

"It was pretty scary?" He asked.

"Yeah. He was . . . really strong. If Brian hadn't been there." She looked down. "I don't know what would have happened."

He reached out and ran his finger along her cheek. "I'm sorry." He said.

She shook her head, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I only wanted to be here. To have your arms around me; to feel safe. But I knew if I told you, you would have . . ."

"I would have killed him." He said, his voice deep and sharp.

"And that would have probably messed everything up." She said.

"You think?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah. So I kept it inside."

"Nothing is as important as you. You know that, Hannah, don't you?"

"I do." She said softly, looking into his eyes. And he realized for the first time that she hadn't really been looking him in the eye since that day.

"I felt separated from you." He said. "And I didn't like it. It felt like a death inside. I could never go back to living life without you here."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she had the chance, he kissed her.

Breaking away from him she said, "Adam, I'm . . ."

"I know you aren't about to apologize for something that jackass did." She looked at him. "Its over, sweetheart. There's nothing separating us now." He wiped the tears from

her face and she smiled. "Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." She said giving him a gentle kiss.

"You went to visit them?" He asked and she nodded.

"I feel sometimes, like I know them. You all talk about them and I wanted to tell them about the boys. They are grandparents now. I want our boys to be connected to them. And I wanted to thank them - for giving me you, and all your brothers."

He was silent. She sat up in his arms so she could see his face. "I didn't overstep my bounds, did I? I meant to show respect."

"No." He said his voice full of tears. "I was thinking how lucky I am and how special you are - how dear you are to me. And to think he wanted to harm you. It makes me so angry."

She put her hands on the sides of his face, tracing the strong line of his cheek with her fingers.

"You are important to me too, Adam. There's nothing more important than you."

He smiled at her, "I sort of picked up on that."

"You did?" She said with a grin. "Because I was thinking I was going to have to do something dramatic to prove it."

"I think you got it covered, honey." He laughed.

"I love you, Adam." She said softly.

"I love you too." He said, and rising, he lifted her up and carried her to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel McFadden stretched and then squashed himself back down under the covers. He had come home late, late during the night and had said a very quick hello to Crane and then collapsed into his bed. It felt so good to be in his own bed with his brothers snoring around him. He never thought he'd miss the sound of Crane snoring, but hearing it was comforting to him; familiar.

He pulled the covers over his head, trying to keep out the light. He knew he should get up. On a normal day, he would have been up hours ago, and already finished with morning chores, but just a few months on the road had made him lazy. He closed his eyes.

"Hey, he's still in bed!" He heard Guthrie say. "I think he's asleep still." He heard footsteps coming closer. He lay perfectly still and waited.

"Yep. He's asle- agh! Hey!" Guthrie screamed as Daniel grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. In a few minutes, he had him pinned, but he was surprised at how much effort it took. Guthrie was surprisingly strong.

"How you doing shrimp?" Daniel said climbing out of bed.

"I'm not a shrimp!" Guthrie protested. "We thought you were never getting out of bed. It's almost 10."

"Most of the people I work with, would consider 10 pretty early. Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Well, Crane and Brian had to go check on one of the cows. She hurt her hoof a couple days ago, and they have to check it. Adam's over at the windbreak and Ford went with him. Evan's inside because he's got some report he has to finish. Hannah is cooking about fifty of your favorite things, and Izzy's helping her."

"There's food! Let's go!"

"Daniel!" Hannah said as he came in the door. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. She hugged him one more time before she released him, and looking at him said, "You are too skinny. Sit." She pointed at the chair. "Eggs and bacon first, and then you can have some cherry pie."

"You made me a cherry pie? See, Guthrie, I told you I was her favorite." He winked at Hannah. "Where are my nephews?"

"They're asleep, and if you wake them, you will NOT be my favorite any longer." She smiled. "Don't worry, they'll be up soon. They listen to your lullaby every night, so they'll know you." She reached out a hand and ruffed his hair. "We've missed you. You should see Crane, moping around this place."

"I am glad to be home. I like performing, but life on the road isn't easy." She set a plate in front of him.

"Too old for milk, yet?" She asked.

"Never." He said.

"How long are you staying? I could never get a straight answer from anyone." She sat down across from him with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Four days." He was already half way through the plate of eggs and bacon.

"Four days counting yesterday, or starting today?"

"Starting today." He said. She looked across at Guthrie who sat beside his brother.

"You finished that science poster, right?" She asked him.

"Oh, Hannah. I'll get it done." He groaned.

"I know you will. You can get it done right now. Daniel's gonna eat and then he's gonna go find Crane, and your brothers. You know that. It would be better to get it done now, so that you won't have to do it later." She said.

"Alright. Where's Izzy? She said she'd help me color it in." Guthrie looked around.

"She went with Adam, and Ford." Hannah said. "And it's your project, Guthrie, not hers."

"She likes to help." Guthrie said with a grin.

"She likes _you_. If you asked her if she wanted to chase cougars with you, she would. Go on, now."

"Alright." He turned and looked at Daniel. "Better keep an eye on her, Daniel. Her Mom powers have only gotten stronger over time."

"And don't you forget it!" She said as left to go tackle his homework.

"He's gotten tall." Daniel said. "I know it's only been three months, but he seems so much older."

"Eighth grade." She said. "Next year, he'll be in high school. It's hard to believe. Did you get enough to eat?"

"Yep, for now anyway. Did they say where they were headed?" He stood and stretched.

"Crane said that they should be by the old crooked tree. He said you'd know what he meant."

"I do. Thanks for breakfast, Hannah - especially the pie." He kissed her cheek. "Those boys better be awake when I get back. Can I just go peek at them before I go?"

"Alright, but don't touch Jeb! Its all I can do to get that boy to sleep!"

***7***

"Alright, alright." Daniel said. "I have news." They had just finished the dishes, and everyone had moved to the front room.

"He's in love." Ford said laughing.

"He got married!" Brian said.

"Not yet, but when I do, I'm thinking of giving you all at least one day's notice - unlike some people here!" Daniel laughed as Adam blushed.

"Listen, there's no way on God's green earth that she would have said yes to me if she had seen this house or had one meal with you!" Adam said. "'Sides, I couldn't wait to marry her. Telling all of you would've took too long." He leaned over and kissed Hannah who sat beside him in the armchair. He held Jackson in his arms, and Jeb lay asleep on her shoulder.

"Now, that I've got you all civilized, feel free to bring any girl you want by here." Hannah said. "I could use an ally. We are outnumbered, aren't we Izzy?" Hannah said laughing.

"You know there are only eight boys in my class at school? I told my teacher that there are more boys in my house than in my class!" Izzy said and they all laughed.

"What's the news?" Crane asked his little brother.

"Well, Tommy Noma just recorded a song I wrote. We'd been performing it on the tour for awhile now, and they released a live version, which made it into the top 100."

The room exploded with noise, until startled, Jackson began to cry. They all settled down then as Adam soothed his son.

"And, he wants me to go to the studio with him for his next album and to go on the tour after that." He looked around at his family. "I haven't decided on that yet. I miss home so much. The road is pretty lonesome. But Tommy is really generous. He made sure I retained the rights to my song, and even included me in an interview."

"You were interviewed! You're famous!" Guthrie said.

"Well . . ." Daniel began.

"Do you have a copy? I want to read it." Crane said.

"I want to hear the song. Is it one we know or something new?" Hannah asked.

"It's a new one. I'll play it for you if Crane will sing with me." He looked at Crane.

"I'll sing with you if you let me read the interview."

"I'll go get it." Daniel disappeared but returned with some sheet music and a clipping from a magazine.

"Read it out loud." Adam said.

"Oh, no. There's no need for . . ." Daniel said.

"Everybody quiet." Crane said putting on his glasses. "Alright, it starts off with Tommy Noma - about the tour. Oh, here we go.

**_You recently released a live song that you just started playing halfway through the tour._**

_ Tommy: That's right. We got a new guitar player in the middle of the tour and he_

_ wrote it. You should talk to him, though, it's his song. His name's Daniel_

_ McFadden, and he was playing the song one afternoon, and when I overheard_

_it, I knew it would be a hit._

"Your name is right there in a magazine!" Evan said. "There'll be no living with you now!"

"Let me read it!" Crane said and then continued:

**_You must be pretty excited to have the first song of your career recorded by Tommy __Noma._**

_Daniel: Tommy's been very generous. And I've really enjoyed working with him. _

_Tommy: Daniel is a talented guy. He's been a great guitar player - really steady._

**_You come from a pretty small town in Northern California?_**

"How'd they know that?" Ford asked.

"They did a bunch of research before the interview. When they called and said they wanted to talk about the new song, Tommy told them that they should talk to me too, since I wrote it. So they researched who I was." Daniel said embarrassed.

"I'm trying to read!" Crane said.

_Daniel: Yeah, I grew up on a ranch just outside of Murphys. It's a pretty small place._

_You lost your parents at young age. Did that impact you as musician?_

_Daniel: My parents were both really musical people and we have always been singing __and dancing. They taught us music before they taught us anything else. Losing __them, I don't know. It was really hard. I guess maybe music was a comfort for __me and my brothers._

**_You were raised by your older brother?_**

_Daniel: Yeah. There are seven of us, and Adam, my oldest brother was not quite __eighteen, so he stepped in, and raised us. It was really him and my other brother Brian, who kept us all together._

**_Your song, One Good Woman is already on the top 100. You must be pretty excited __about that._**

_Daniel: I'm pretty excited, yeah, you could say that._

**_And is there One Good Woman back at home who inspired the song?_**

_Daniel: Well, yes, but it isn't like you think. I actually wrote it about my sister-in-law._

Hannah looked up surprised. They all turned to her, and Adam squeezed her shoulder.

**_Your sister-in-law?_**

_Daniel: Yeah, my brother Adam got married about two years ago, and she didn't just __marry him. She had to take on all of us too. She's a pretty impressive lady, and I don't know, you'd have to know her, but she's been really good to all of us._

**_Has she heard the song?_**

_Daniel: Not yet. I've been on the road, and haven't really been home. _

**_I imagine the female population is relieved that you haven't found your One Good __Woman, yet._**

_Tommy: Oh, you can bet on that!_

_Daniel: I don't know about that._

**_Thank you for your time and we are wishing you both a great end to the tour, and we sure __hope to hear more from you, Daniel._**

Crane looked up. The family was silent. Everyone looked at Hannah who sat quiet, blushing.

"There's a lot of time on the road, just traveling. I've got a lot of time to think. I was remembering that time when Guthrie was so sick from being in the water. Remember? It was pretty scary. I remember I woke up in the middle of the night, and had to go check on him, just to make sure he was alright. I came down the hall, and I could hear singing, and when I looked in, Adam, you were passed out asleep in the chair and Hannah was sitting with her arms around Guthrie singing. It was really pretty, and it reminded me of when I had the chicken pox and couldn't sleep, and mom sat up with me. She sang to me too. And it made me think, if you hadn't come here, he wouldn't have had that." He blushed embarrassed. "I don't know that got me thinking about a lot of things, and so I wrote a song." He sat shyly looking down at his hands.

"Here." Crane said, handing him his guitar. "Quit talking and sing." He moved and sat down at the piano.

**This house is empty, four walls ain't enough**

**Got nothing but memories and dreams of**

**What I don't have yet**

**All this time, I'm just waiting**

**Looking for a healing that ain't come yet**

**There's nothing broken that can't be fixed**

**Nothing lost that can't be found**

**All the darkness will become light**

**All my hurt and all my fear will disappear**

**With one good woman**

**With you now, this house full**

**Of more than memories**

**Songs and laughter, love and joy**

**Just a smile, and I am healed**

**There's nothing broken that can't be fixed**

**Nothing lost that can't be found**

**All the darkness will become light**

**All my hurt and all my fear will disappear**

**With one good woman**

**She's strong enough to face all that comes her way**

**She's brave enough to keep on loving every day**

**And if she were to ever go away**

**There'd be nothing left**

**There's nothing broken that can't be fixed**

**Nothing lost that can't be found**

**All the darkness will become light**

**All my hurt and all my fear will disappear**

**With one good woman,**

**One good woman,**

**Just one good woman can change everything**

The notes of the song still hung in the air, and Crane, turning from the piano reached out and mussed Daniel's hair. Embarrassed, he ducked his head. He was surprised to see Adam, not Hannah, standing in front of him. His oldest brother reached out and rubbed his cheek with a hand, that if things had been different might have held a surgeon's knife, but instead was rough from years of hard work.

"That was real nice, Daniel. Thank you." He said sniffing. "You said it just how I feel."

Daniel shrugged trying to play it off, but glanced over at Hannah who was crying.

"You made everything better." He said deciding not to chicken out. "We are all, really grateful."

She wiped her eyes, and rising, handed Jeb to Crane. She opened her mouth to speak, but found words impossible, instead she motioned with her hand, and he rose so that she could embrace him. He hugged her and said, into her hair, "I imagine, someday, Crane, and even Brian, over there, will have wives, and we'll love them too, but not like you. Why you didn't turn right around and run away, I can't figure. Adam's not _that_ good looking. You were brave enough to stay, and kind enough to love us all. You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to be a mother to Guthrie. And we are all of us, real, real grateful." He kissed her cheek and stepped back away from her. She wiped her eyes, and tried again to speak but couldn't.

"Well, you've rendered her speechless. Good job, Daniel." Brian said laughing. "He might have written you a song, Sis, but I let you wash my unmentionables."

"Eww!" Guthrie said. "You had to ruin it."

"Well, I'm truly a blessed woman then." She said finding her voice. Adam came and put his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

"We're the ones who are blessed." He said.

"Oh, no. That's enough. I can't take anymore mush. But just for the record. I'm the one who's lucky. I was alone almost my whole life. Living in that tin can on wheels, hoping someday to have a family. And in just one day, I went from being all alone to having a husband and six brothers. I'm grateful too."

"Okay, she's right. The mush is getting out of hand. Daniel, play something else. When's the last time we were all singing together? I don't think these boys have heard how much noise McFadden's can make, yet." Brian said.

Laughing, Daniel turned to pick his guitar back up and sat beside Crane at the piano. "Get your harmonica, Brian."

Late into the night, the house glowed, all lit up, the golden light spreading out into the darkness. A lonely cow turned and lifted her head to listen to the music that floated out into the hills and fields beyond.

***7*** ***7*** ***7*** ***7*** ***7*** ***7*** ***7*** ***7*** *** 7*** ***7*** ***7***


End file.
